Angels and Demons
by Clowd
Summary: Established Rizzles. It begins with a car accident which unexpectedly leads to a chain of events that no one will come out of unharmed. My first fanfic. Give it a try?
1. The Accident

Ironically, we died under a sign sponsored by the cemetery warning teens not to text and drive. We didn't even get the chance to brace ourselves from the bright yellow lights belonging to the "Quick and Painless" delivery truck that ended our lives. The truck hit from the driver's side and killed her instantly. If both cars weren't going so fast, I could still be alive; instead the truck crushed the pathetic silver Saturn against one of the pillars holding up the sign. I was alive long enough to read it and let out one last, bloody, laugh.

"Don't be so melodramatic Naomi, honestly." She let out a loud sigh and ran a hand through her blond hair. I could tell she felt guilty.

"Shut your face Roxanne, honestly." I smiled when she flinched at the use of her entire first name. "Besides, thanks to you I'm dead now and I can do whatever I want."

I pulled her in for a hug, so she knew I didn't mean anything by it; she pinched my arm in response. I pouted, rubbing my arm trying to soothe the stinging sensation.

"Jeez Roxy! Do you have to pinch so hard?"

She nodded, obviously pleased with herself, I could see the gleam in her light green eyes. I scowled as menacingly as I could.

Next to me Nathan covered his mouth with a massive hand trying to hide his chuckles, then laughed loudly when I glared at him, his white wings shaking along with his body. Slamming one pale hand on my shoulder, and the other wiping the tears from his blue eyes, he tried to stop laughing enough to talk.

"You guys are too much." He shook me and I could feel my brain rattling in my head.

"Really Nate?" I pushed his hand off my shoulder, "I'm half your size you beast!"

He sputtered and let out another deep booming laugh. We stared at him until he calmed down with a wide smile on his face.

"I haven't laughed this much since," he paused, running a hand through his brown curly hair, "well I can't remember when. But I know it's been a while, my ribs are still aching. By far the best time I've had guarding Purgatory. Mostly everyone is sad and boring."

"Maybe because dying is sad and boring you twit." Michael retorted with a scowl. If it wasn't for the black feathered wings and the attitude I would guess Michael and Nate were brothers. I didn't really mind Michael's cynical attitude or the raw power that just radiated off him, Roxanne however, looked extremely uncomfortable, sitting next to the angel from Hell.

"Oh Mikey you need to lighten up! Purgatory duty ain't so bad."

When we learned about it in history, Purgatory was described to us as a dark place where you float around until God allowed you to move on to Heaven, or sent you to Hell.

In reality it was brightly lit and looked like the typical waiting room of a hospital complete with a receptionist's desk. The only difference being the one TV located across from where we were sitting. The TV connected us to the living, well Roxanne to the living. I had no relatives, ever since I was a baby I was bounced from foster home to foster home. Needless to say I had a horrid life, which is why I'm confident the Spirit in the Sky is going to give me the break I deserve and send me to Heaven.

* * *

"Oh God Jane call an ambulance!"

What started out as a nice vacation—sort of—turned into a complete nightmare. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner to the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, had traveled to California for a week with girlfriend Jane Rizzoli, Detective, in hopes that she would give a short speech at a seminar in Bakersfield and then they could do what they'd like. Unfortunately they had been behind the "Quick and Painless" delivery truck that bashed the Saturn into a pole.

Smoke began to rise into the afternoon sky, tainting the blue with hues of gray until the entire sky looked begrimed. Maura got out of her car and ran across the empty street towards the scene with Jane talking to dispatch, following close behind. The honey blonde saw the impact, and knew the driver of the silver Saturn could not have survived, but she approached the passenger side with hope that he or she would still be alive.

Jane, however, was more focused on the man in the delivery truck who was alive and groaning in pain. Besides the gash on his forehead he looked fine, but she needed to make sure.

"Hey buddy you alright?"

The man nodded without looking at Jane; instead he looked towards the car crushed in front of him and the matted, bloody, blonde hair pressed against the window of the silver Saturn.

"Oh God is she dead? I killed her!"

Maura's hope of the passenger being alive quickly diminished when she saw an arm hanging lifelessly out the window. She approached the girl and checked for a pulse. Finding none she hung her head in disappointment and quickly walked towards Jane and the hysterical man.

They were late to the seminar, luckily Maura's speech was pushed back until the last hour, and although she gave it her best her mind was stuck on the two girls who perished before her eyes. She decided she would collaborate with the Bakersfield Police Department and help out with the girls as much as she could.

The car was registered to Lacey Smith mother to Roxanne Smith, the driver of the Saturn. Jane accompanied the officer going to deliver the bad news. It was heartbreaking seeing the mother break down completely when Jane explained to her that her only daughter was dead.

"How could she have been so careless?" The mother said through sobs. Jane wondered if she should ask her about the other girl in the car. They were having a hard time finding out who the other girl was and if the Lacey didn't know, then they would have to wait for dental records to come back within two weeks, and Jane and her kindhearted girlfriend did not have that kind of time.

"Mrs. Smith I would like to ask if you knew this girl." Jane pulled out a picture of the passenger laid out on the autopsy table. In the photo she looked peaceful, almost as if she were sleeping and not dead.

Mrs. Smith covered her mouth with a delicate hand to try to hold back sobs. She could not believe that her daughter would be so careless as to put her best friend's life in danger.

"Mrs. Smith I take it you know the girl?" Jane asked breaking Mrs. Smith's musing.

She couldn't find herself the will to speak; she was so entirely heartbroken about the entire situation. Not only had her daughter caused a man deep psychological issues, but she also had killed her best friend, and Mrs. Smith had no one else to blame but herself. She knew she had to make it right.

"Her name is Naomi uh Naomi Perez I believe. She went to the same school as Roxanne they were best friends." Mrs. Smith looked at the picture again and frowned.

"Mrs. Smith-"

"Please, Detective, call me Lacey."

"Lacey do you know where we can contact Naomi's parents?"

"She looks so young like this." Lacey mused wiping a tear that landed on the picture with her pointer finger. Jane really wanted to stay on track, after all Naomi's parents must be worried, but she couldn't find it within herself to disturb Lacey. "Did you know she was older than my Roxy?"

"I wouldn't have guessed it ma'am."

Lacey looked at the police officer by the doorway, features etched in disappointment, and back to the Detective with only remorse written across her face.

"She didn't have parents. As far as I know she was bounced around from home to home from a very young age. She actually lived with us for a while." A small smile found its way to Lacey's lips as she reminisced about Naomi.

"When I first met her I thought she was twelve. She was so angry at my mistake…I could tell…but she was sweet enough to let it pass. She always let it pass."

Jane spoke softly, "Was she living with you?"

Lacey shook her head eyes still glued to the picture.

"The State took her, said I wasn't her legal guardian. Maybe it was better this way you know?" Her blue eyes filled with such emotion Jane had to look away, but just for a second.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, at least she's not suffering anymore. I just didn't want her to suffer."

Jane thanked Lacey and began to walk out the door. Jane felt relieved and miserable at the same time. She was relieved that they had an identity to their Jane Doe, but miserable that Naomi Perez had been released from a horrible life through death.

"Detective!" Lacey called out to Jane who stopped and turned facing the heartbroken mother. "Thank you for being so kind. I know my daughter killed someone and I appreciate you not holding it against me."

Jane smiled.

* * *

Maura rolled off her naked girlfriend sweaty, and panting. They had a long day and what better way to relieve tension than making love. Jane wrapped and arm around Maura's waist and kissed her neck, inhaling Maura's scent.

After the accident Maura reverted back to her Queen of the Dead ways especially after they found out about Naomi, and that worried Jane. She wondered why these girls affected her so much.

"That could have been me Jane." Maura didn't wait for a reaction, "I could have been bounced from house to house."

It was silent, neither knowing what to say.

"Who knows what things she had to endure Jane? I've heard horrible rumors about foster homes."

Jane thought back to what Lacey had told her the day before.

_"I just didn't want her suffer."_

It was better this way, but Jane would never say that. Not aloud. She could see Maura's body shaking along with her quiet sobs.

"Maur…please don't cry."

Maura turned and began to kiss Jane passionately, trying to put every emotion she felt into the kiss. One hand cupped Jane's face while the other made its way down the detective's toned abdomen.

Jane broke the kiss and stared into her lover's pleading eyes.

"Please Jane. I need you."

Jane nodded and temporarily kissed her lover's troubles away.


	2. Judgement

**A/N: Thank you for the follows and reviews! I know this is a short chapter but I'm going on vacation for a week. The next will be longer promise :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

Jane awoke still embraced in her lover's arms. She smiled as she thought of the night before then frowned when she remember the cause. It wasn't necessarily a healthy way of dealing with a problem but it was Maura's way and she wasn't going to stop her from coping.

She got out of bed without disturbing Maura and decided to take a shower. The hot water felt nice against her wonderfully tired skin. She leaned her forehead against the wall and thought to the day before.

_Jane and Maura looked at the pictures of Roxanne and Naomi on a computer screen. Roxanne was beautiful, her long blonde hair covering one of her light green eyes. Smokey make-up intensified the mysterious aura she held. Her plump, red lips etched in a seductive smile, a piercing on her sharp nose. _

_Naomi by all means wasn't gorgeous, but she was not ugly. No, Naomi was, in all sense of the word, cute. Dark, wavy hair tied up in a side ponytail hanging over her shoulder. Dark green, almond-shaped eyes paradoxically matched her caramel colored skin. Despite her skin color, the mole underneath her right eye was prominent and added her beauty. Pink, heart-shaped lips set in a crooked smile. _

_Yes Roxanne Smith was gorgeous, in a mysterious rocker sort of way. If anyone had seen them together in public they would assume Roxanne was Naomi's babysitter. Naomi just looked younger and being five feet didn't help._

"_She looks like a twelve-year-old, how could she be almost eighteen?" The officer that accompanied Jane to Mrs. Smith's house asked, leaning over Maura and Jane's shoulders. _

_Jane shrugged her shoulders._

"_Good genes if you ask me." _

Maura knocked on the bathroom door twice before opening the unlocked door.

"Jeez Maura can't this wait?"

Maura chuckled at Jane's modesty.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before. Besides I really have to pee."

After Jane was done and dressed, she stepped out of the bathroom only to be attacked by the strong scent of coffee. She walked to the makeshift kitchen and saw Maura in one of her shirts and underwear leaning over the counter. She smiled at the sight. It was hard to believe that only a few months ago Jane had finally built up the courage to tell Maura how she feels.

The M.E. knew Jane was staring she could feel the love radiating off her sight. After the long day they finally were able to enjoy their vacation.

"Maybe you should stop staring and get something to eat." Maura looked up at Jane who blushed at being caught, "I do not want to get stuck in the L.A. traffic."

"No of course not."

* * *

Roxy and I were still awaiting judgment, it seemed like forever. Michael was sleeping in his seat, and Nate hasn't stopped looking at us with that huge smile of his. Finally when Roxanne started to notice how uncomfortable I was getting she tried getting his attention by starting a conversation.

"I thought the Bible said Angel's were three hundred feet tall?"

"The Bible exaggerates most of us are about fifteen feet tall if that." Nate answered with a smile.

"Hey Michael?" I asked, "Does God really send gay people to Hell?"

He sat up, and looked straight at me not saying anything for a moment.

"Sometimes" Michael said with a straight face.

I let out a deep breath the anticipation was killing me. Roxy was still fidgeting in her seat but stilled when we heard footsteps down the hall. She hugged me.

"Listen Naomi, I'm really sorry about killing you. I should have paid attention to the road and I…" She pulled away, but left her hands on my shoulders; tears fell onto my lap when she lowered her head.

"Don't worry about it Roxy. It's better this way." Her eyes filled with disbelief and tears.

"Trust me, it is." I grabbed her hand, squeezing it tighter as an older man holding a clipboard approached the room.

If he had wings I wouldn't have known because he was wearing a lab coat. His hair black with streaks of gray in it, and his eyes were a dark blue. Both Nate and Michael stood up, so we followed suit, never releasing our grip.

"Nathaniel please take Ms. Smith to the other room." He didn't even look up from his clipboard. "Congratulations Roxanne you are going to up to heaven, you will be getting your wings within a few days."

I released the breath I was holding. She nodded at me with a huge smile.

"I'll see you there kay?"

But I wouldn't.

As soon as they left the man addressed; me his features darkening.

"Naomi Perez, throughout your life you have dealt with many hardships. Through all those hardships you have survived and become a better person because of it."

I nodded trying hard to keep a smile from coming to my lips. I was finally going to a place where nobody could hurt me; I was so overjoyed I could hardly breathe!

"But your soul is filled with so much darkness He cannot let you through. You would be a danger to the Angels. You may have forgotten Naomi, but you did not forgive. You let it build"

"No" This can't be, no way, this is a joke. Right?

"And because of that your darkness is too great."

"No, no please."

"You must be sent to Hell."

I was shaking, I couldn't believe it.

"God has made His judgment, the hatred inside is too great to be helped." He turned around and started to walk away.

My fists were balled; my teeth clenched, nothing could be worse than this.

I felt Michael's hand on my shoulder and then darkness.

* * *

I awoke from the darkness and took in my new surroundings.

"Welcome to Hell."


	3. After Judgement

Maura leaned back and smiled, happy that they were going to enjoy their vacation once and for all. The couple decided it would be best if they stopped for lunch at the Hard Rock Café in Hollywood before making their way down to their hotel in Anaheim.

Maura was so excited for the next few days; she already had list of all the places she wanted to go. Disneyland being the first. Every time she thought of the happiest place on Earth she couldn't help but smile and chatter excitedly, spouting out different facts about Walt and Mickey Mouse.

Jane shook her head while listening to Maura uncharacteristically repeat facts.

"You said that one already."

Maura turned to her in disbelief, "I did not. Did I?"

Jane shrugged.

When the two arrived in Hollywood they could hardly believe how busy it was. The streets crowded with performers and people dressed in costumes. There was a line of people waiting to get into Madame Tussauds' Wax Museum.

Different buses and cars filled with tourists. It filled Maura with joy, and to think it was only the afternoon she couldn't even begin to imagine how lively it would be at night.

"Maura I'm gonna drop you off while I find parking okay?"

Maura nodded and looked out the window smiling with a gleam in her eyes.

They were seated in the lower part of the restaurant right in front of the stage. Different instruments already laid out for a band to perform in the night.

"So Maura after this it's only about a thirty minute drive to our hotel do you want to go to Downtown Disney?" Jane knew how excited Maura was about going to Disneyland and although Jane would never admit it so was she.

"Are you sure Jane? You must be tired?" Maura put her hand on Jane's face rubbing her soft lips with her thumb.

Maura was extremely excited for Disneyland, but decided it would be best to check into their hotel before going to walk around. After all it was still light outside and they could always have dinner at one of the many restaurants there.

Jane sighed in relief when they got to the hotel. She was so tired of driving all she wanted to do was take a nap. She plopped down on the bed without taking of her shoes, earning a scolding from Maura. As she was about to close her eyes she heard a buzzing sound from her pocket. _Who is calling me now?_

"Hello"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli why haven't you or Maura called me?" Angela yelled through the phone.

"Ma we were busy for the last two days and I've been driving all day!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me young lady." Jane scoffed, "I got stretch marks because of you."

"Ma, don't give me that!"

"Do you know how worried I was?" Angela's tone was serious, "you didn't even call when you landed."

"I'm sorry Ma." Jane's voice softened when she heard her mother scoff, "Really I am."

"Alright well I guess I'll leave you with Maura. I know how you two are, like bunnies."

Angela could hear Jane's palm smack against her face, it made her smile.

"Bye Ma"

"Bye Janie, I love you don't forget to call."

As soon as the phone clicked Maura entered the room.

"Well you have excellent timing." Jane said with a smile. She sat on the edge of the bed pulling Maura into her. Maura giggled and let out a soft moan when Jane started planting small kisses around her neck. Maura raked her hands down Jane's back eliciting a growl for dark-haired beauty. Jane roughly grabbed Maura's butt and pulled her down.

"I love you Maura."

"I love you Jane."

When the duo woke up it was already dark outside. When Maura saw the darkness she pushed Jane off her and told her to get ready. Jane pouted at Maura; she could tell her girlfriend almost broke.

Almost.

Instead the woman turned around and headed towards the bathroom leaving a pouty Jane to her own devices.

Jane got off the bed, quietly walked to the bathroom and put her ear against the door. When she heard the water start she opened the door as quietly as she could, sniggering softly to herself until she looked up and saw a naked Maura staring at her with her arms crossed.

"I was wondering when you were going to come."

"Didn't I already?"

XXX

The traffic was horrible. Enough said. She gripped the wheel tighter as she moved a bit and then was at a standstill again.

"Jane you're clenching."

Jane snapped her head towards Maura in disbelief; mouth hung open, eyes wide. She wondered if Maura realized what she just said.

"W-what?"

"Your jaw. You're clenching your jaw."

Jane dismissed the comment by turning her attention back to the road but she couldn't help the blush that overtook her face. She didn't dare face Maura, she could only imagine the smirk plastered across her face. Sometimes the woman was just a bit too much.

* * *

Roxy looked around the sterilized white room quickly noticing the white dress that hung from the door. It looked like a perfect fit for her.

"A match made in Heaven." She said giggling to herself. The dress was very nice and she was excited to see Naomi in similar attire. That girl had a beautiful body hidden underneath the loose clothing she chose to wear, she would know.

The blonde was on the same soccer team with Naomi since freshman year and had snuck a peek while they were changing many times. Roxy loved watching the darker girl blush when she complimented her toned stomach or legs not that Roxy liked girls—she really didn't—Roxy liked nice things, and Naomi's body was a nice thing.

After she put on the dress she began to admire how it looked on her. It was a bit tight around the top and loose at the bottom with a golden sash.

Roxy thought herself very pretty and she knew dozens of boy and girls who agreed, but in this room she felt as if she was glowing. She was sad that she died, but excited that Naomi would be with her.

A knock on the door interrupted her musings.

"Roxy, are you done? We have much more to do." Nate said kindly.

She let out a deep breath and looked herself over again. Smoothing out imaginary wrinkles, she stepped out of the room with a flirty smile on her face.

"How do I look?" Roxy did a cutesy shoulder-to-chin move before twirling around and ending with a curtsey. Nate smiled at her, but she wasn't looking for his approval.

"Where's Naomi?" She asked Nate.

He frowned at her, hating the fact that he was the one to break the news. It was never easy when people got separated.

"Roxy I'm afraid Naomi did not make it to Heaven." His strong voice softening to tell her the bad news.

"What? But she…How…" Tears rolled down soft cheeks. Her best friend was in Hell.

"I have to go down there." She told Nate with determination.

"You can't." A familiar voice told her.

She turned around, running into the man who determined her fate. He looked into her soul with his dark blue eyes.

"You wouldn't last a night in Hell. You have no darkness, unlike your friend," He said with a smile.

She cocked her head to the side unsure on what to make of the old man.

"Aren't we judged by our actions?"

He let out a chuckle and placed a hand on her shoulder his voice was light as if he were speaking to a child.

"If that were the case then those who stole food because they were starving would be in Hell and those who kill in the name of God would be in Heaven." His smile got wider.

"No instead we judge on your soul, you see every time something bad happens a bit of you, somewhere inside you darkens." He emphasized his point by poking Roxanne in the stomach. She felt warmness then nothing.

"If you have very little darkness we can burn it away, just like you felt. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Couldn't you burn away Naomi's darkness?"

"I'm afraid it's not that easy."

* * *

I took in my surroundings from the top of the cliff. Dark thundering skies, red mountains, rivers and lakes of hot lava, it was scary that's for sure. I looked down from the large cliff and discovered a gloomy forest that stopped right in front of a large castle. I couldn't even begin to imagine what was lurking between those green and black trees.

"When do I get my wings?" I turned facing Michael. He was still as serious as ever, but in his eyes I saw a gleam of…concern?

I dismissed it immediately.

He shrugged; no change in his face but that gleam in his eyes...

Damn it! He was getting me angry; I didn't want to be here. I always forgave everyone who hurt me. The situation was getting the better of me and I could feel the hot tears stinging my cheeks. I fell to my knees hoping that this was all just a bad dream and I would wake up soon.

"Stop it."

Michael stepped closer to me. He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Stop crying or they'll hear you." He stared into my eyes. "You're unusually young for this place. Most teens we get are really _sick_, but you don't seem that way."

The gleam was still there. I pulled my arm away from him looking back out in the forest.

"Then why am I here, and why don't I get wings."

"This isn't Heaven." He started off seriously.

"Don't I know it?" I spat sarcastically.

"You don't just get wings you earn them."

I turned to face him, but he was gone.

"Just get to the castle."

I looked up and his black wings were spread, he looked magnificent I was amazed. And just like that he was gone.

I looked down the cliff again, gasping at the height. How could I travel down that cliff without wings? If it had to be done then so be it, I was done being nice. I really wanted revenge.


	4. Lucy

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

Maura looked at the Mickey Mouse symbol made of flowers at the entrance of Disneyland. It wasn't crowded, surprisingly, so she was ready to make the most of her trip. Jane could hardly hold in her excitement, although she did try to play it cool. Ever since their dinner at downtown Disney the night before she's been even more excited for real thing.

Maura looked at Jane and saw her lips twitch before spreading out into a wide grin.

"Let's go Maura!"

Maura raised an eyebrow when Jane's voice raised an octave. Ignoring Maura's look, Jane grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her along deeper into the park. The Medical Examiner's eyes lit up as she looked around Main Street. The different shops and the horse-drawn carriage; it was all so awesome.

"C'mon Maura we can go to Space Mountain and make it around to the Matterhorn OH! They have that car ride."

"Really Jane I thought you didn't even want to come?"

Jane gave Maura a sheepish smile. "Yeah well I changed my mind."

The line for Space Mountain was relatively short; in fact the every line they were in was short.

Well besides the Matterhorn. Forty-five minutes into the line and they weren't even halfway there, and to make things worse the portly, ginger boy in front of them kept staring. Jane was opted to pull out her badge and scare the kid, but was stopped by Maura's "logic and reasoning." Pssh who needs that?

"Are you guys dykes or what?" The boy finally said, his voice high but scratchy like a witch.

Jane scowled ready to pull the kid's head off. But she had to wonder, was this kid really to blame or rather the bigot parents?

"And what if I said I am?" Jane answered, feeling her anger rising per every blink of the boy.

"I would believe it, but not your friend she's too pretty." His thin lips spread out into a toothy smile showing his yellowed teeth.

"That's it! Listen here you little shit"

"Jane!"

The boy arched an orange eyebrow a smirk slowly forming on his face. Jane was in disbelief why was Maura defending the little bastard. She was about to complain when Maura pressed her lips against Jane's in a passionate kiss.

"Lets come back to this one?"

Jane nodded hazily.

* * *

Marcus watched Roxanne go through waves of emotion after finding out her friend was sent to hell. He had dismissed her promptly not daring to tell her what they usually do to people with the amount of darkness Naomi had. He remembered letting out a sigh of relief when Michael teleported away leaving a small black fire on the floor.

When he was in the Room of Fortuna studying Naomi trying to pass judgement, he had to double-check that he was reading Naomi's file.

People who go through great trauma usually have a fair amount of darkness but Naomi was overtaken with it. She was completely evil.

The only thing that saved Naomi from being obliterated is her age. She was too young and God is merciful.

As he ran a hand through his soft her he wondered if His decision was a mistake.

* * *

This was a bad idea. I'm stuck a few feet from the top but any wrong placement of a foot or hand will send me tumbling down this God forsaken cliff. I try to climb back up, but there's no way I can now. It hurts all my muscles I can't believe I 'm going to die _again_. There's no way I can hold on for longer. My fingers are slipping.

"Shit!"

* * *

So much pain. That's all I could feel was pain. I'm pretty sure I blacked out but who knows for how long; being dead is like one long today. I was laying at the edge of the forest, trying to force myself up.

I managed to crawl to a rock and pull myself up. I didn't know what was in that forest and knew I had to stay away from it; lest I be attacked by the creatures that lurked in the dark.

When I sat up I realized the pain that once seeped through my body was now nonexistent. I stood up stretched; reaching out into the sky then bending over and touching my toes. I let out a large breath ready to get to the castle.

I started walking along the edge of the cliff hoping that I could find a clear path when I heard footsteps. I didn't turn around but I knew someone or something was following me. I walked faster and so did the footsteps. Trying to find a way to lose them I turned into the forest and broke into a sprint.

I ran until I no longer heard the footsteps. In fact I didn't hear any noises anymore; the forest had become eerily quiet.

The area I was in was cleared of trees except for the stumps scattered randomly. I sat on the stump in the middle trying to catch my breath.

"Look what we have here boys."

I spun around quickly jumping off the stump when I saw a man with sharp teeth smiling at me from the edge of the clearing.

"You're new here ain't ya?"

His voice sent chills down my spine and not in a good way. I stood up and started backing away as he took slow steps towards me.

"And such a pretty thing too."

My back hit something hard and I felt arms wrap tightly around my body. The man who held me reeked of death and I tried to desperately to get away.

"It's been a while since we had any fun. Right boys?" As he got closer I could see his eyes were fully black, like tar.

"No!" I squirmed even harder when I saw other men approaching me.

The _thing_ holding me lifted me while the demon in front ran a clawed hand down my cheek; then using his nail to scratch me leaving a large gaping wound burning on my face.

No! This isn't going to happen. Not again. I threw my head back connecting with the chin of the demon holding me. His grip loosened and I was able to get away. I cocked my arm back and used all my strength to punch the demon in front of me.

I thought of all the horrible things that happened to me, the horrible way I died, the horrible way I was sent to Hell. I threw my arm forward as hard as I could.

My fist went straight through his stomach and black mist came pouring out of the wound; the cocky smile he had on his face was replaced with a look of utter agony.

The other demons took a step away from me a look of fear on their face. I looked at the demon his body was slowly turning to ash and floating away with a breeze I didn't notice was there.

* * *

Lucy (just Lucy) watched her council argue with a polite smile on her face. It wasn't easy being the ruler of Hell especially not when the council she had to work with was filled with the most childish idiots.

Today's argument? Should a new pit be built-in the last layer of Hell?

Some say of course! The more room for torture there is the better. The others say it is unnecessary and would be time-consuming. Soon the room filled with insults about each other and then their mothers' and now it was getting too much.

"Gentlemen if I could have your attention."

The men turned towards Lucy and quickly apologized for their misbehavior, which of course started another argument of who began the first argument.

The blonde leader let out a large sigh. This was beginning to become very tiresome.

"I think I will be retiring to my chambers." She stood up, crimson eyes daring any of them to object.

Then she felt it.

A force so raw and angry making its presence known in her beautiful black forest. She knew the others felt it as well she could see it on their faces. _Fear._ It was the most powerful force she had felt in a while and it amused her. She needed to find out who this new being in her empire was.

The council needed no words to know that this meeting was over, and an utter failure.

Lucy opened the doors to the Room of Concilium harshly and begin walking down the hallway towards the exit. Black heels clicked in rhythm on the marble floor of her castle.

Once outside she spread her large, dark wings and with one flap she was in the air and searching for the being.

* * *

My arms are engulfed in black fire, but I am not burned. I couldn't believe how powerful I felt.

The other demons looked terrified. Of..._me. _

My senses felt enhanced, I could hear the demon behind me breathing and getting closer. With a smirk on my face I turned around and prepared to fight.

We both charged, tumbling on the floor trying to get the upper hand. Eventually I ended up on top.

I put his head between my hands and squeezed as hard as possible; once again thinking of all the wrong things that happened to me over the years of my short life. I felt warmness on my hands and then a large blast, which threw me off the evil being.

When I sat up his body's remains were floating away.

I got up and looked around the other two demons had run off. I wiped the blood from my cheek, pinching it when I noticed the missing wound.

"Cowards." I said to nobody in particular.

"Most demons are sweetheart."

My arms glowed darker; I turned to the source once again preparing myself for battle, instead I was met with one of the most beautiful women I had even seen.

She walked towards me, hips swaying with each high heel clad step. I was completely in a trance; mesmerized by the long legs, the curves, and the large chest that was enhanced with the black cat suit she wore. Her eyes were the color of blood and absolutely stunning.

But she was still a threat, I composed my self quickly feeling the dark storms around my arms and taking cautious steps back.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Her voice was like honey, but I couldn't let my guard down.

Not in this place.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Lucy, just Lucy." She stopped in front of me. Putting her hand up to her chin she gave me a once over. I felt puny under gaze, but enjoyed the feeling of her attention. It was confusing.

She grabbed my face and it was like I was frozen. I couldn't do anything to stop her.

"You're cute. How old are you baby? And what are you doing in my forest."

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I've never been complimented by someone as gorgeous as she is.

"No need to blush," She tilted her head "I don't get to many young ones. How did you die? Could you tell me that?"

"C-car accident. My friend was texting and driving."

I was relieved when she let go, but her touch still lingered on my cheeks. Goodness, how could I be so attracted to someone? I was ready to do anything she said. It was ridiculous.

She stared at me again and I began shifting from foot to foot.

She chuckled.

"No need to be nervous sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you." She looked at my still glowing arms, "Unless you insist on challenging me."

"I don't know how to turn it off." I laughed nervously. She raised an eyebrow at me then smiled.

I almost fainted.

* * *

**A/N:** And so we meet the Devil! Dun Dun dunn! Reviews give me motivation so bring them on!


	5. Deal with the Devil

Jane Rizzoli walked behind Maura Isles with the biggest scowl she could muster. She shifted the multiple bags on her arms loudly, hoping Maura would get the hint that she wanted a rest. But no Maura Isles is completely oblivious it was no wonder it took so long for the two of them to get together.

On top of all the bags she had to carry, Jane was hungry. She looked around the store and saw several husbands looking glum with their wives. Her stomach growled loud enough for a man walking behind his girlfriend or wife to give her a look of sympathy.

"Maura I'm hungry." Jane pouted.

Maura continued to look at clothing as if Jane had not spoken. Jane blinked she wondered if she had not said her thoughts aloud. She cleared her throat then waited for a reaction.

Nothing.

A loud sigh and an anxious look.

Nothing.

Another loud sigh and shifting of the bags.

Maura turned around but did not acknowledge her girlfriend but instead walked towards another rack. Jane was beginning to get frustrated.

"I'm hungry Maur." A hopeful look.

"And what would you like me to do about it Jane?"

Jane raised an eyebrow; then narrowed her eyes, this was a trick question she knew it.

"Can we go get something to eat?" Her tone was wary.

"You can do what you'd like Jane you are a grown woman." Maura was nonchalant.

Jane blinked.

"Alright then, I will go get something to eat." Taking small steps backwards she let out a breath when Maura didn't say anything.

"You do sacrifice so much for me already Jane. I know I've been a bit selfish recently." Hazel eyes locked onto brown ones.

Oh no.

"We're always so busy and I just wanted to spend time with you. But I'm being selfish again aren't I?" Maura's voice was so little all Jane wanted to do was cuddle her forever.

Jane's eye twitched.

"You know what I'm not even that hungry." She gave Maura a wide toothy smile.

"Are you sure Jane?"

"So sure Maura." The smile got even wider.

For the rest of the afternoon Maura shopped and Jane…well Jane smiled. The same toothy smile she gave Maura never left her face. Eventually Maura had gotten worried and insisted that they get back to the hotel. Jane's smile never faltered.

"Maybe you should call your mother Jane, I'm sure she'd love to hear how our trip has gone."

It was then that Jane's cheeks twitched, and with a nod she took out her phone. If Maura was being honest with herself she would admit that Jane's smile was beginning to unnerve her. She wondered to herself if she actually broke Jane. _Maybe I will lay off the guilt trip for a while._

The phone rang twice before Angela answered.

"Janie? You're actually calling me?"

"Of course Mother I love you."

Silence Jane looked at her phone making sure she didn't accidently hang up.

"Alright who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"

That broke Jane. With an eye twitch her smile quickly formed into a scowl. Maura smiled, _that's better._

"Jeez Ma I said I love you and you think I've been replaced?"

"Well Janie I'm not used to you being so lovey dovey." Angela scolded. She heard Jane growl over the phone.

"Well Maura wants to talk to you, she really misses you."

"Well hand her over. I hope you've been nice to her Janie."

Jane handed the phone over to Maura. Maura enjoyed gossiping with Angela possibly more than she'd like to admit. Angela was so warm and over the top it made Maura feel special. She couldn't really explain why it just was and that's what was so special about the matriarch.

Jane enjoyed watching Maura gossip with her mother, possibly more than she'd like to admit. Maura's eyes lit up and the smile on her face was one of content. Like she wouldn't trade in that moment for anything in the world; Jane chuckled to herself wondering if she should be jealous.

Then her stomach growled. She smirked to herself and walked silently over to the hotel phone to order room service while Maura was distracted.

"No healthy shit for me today. I deserve this." She looked through the menu and ordered the cheesiest, meatiest, greasiest pizza she could find.

* * *

Jane liked to believe that she was sneakier than she let on, except when it came to Maura. She looked around the room twice making sure Maura was in the bedroom speaking to her mother. When she heard a laugh from the bedroom she dialed the number in softly; excitement shot through her when she heard the phone ring.

"Jane make sure there are vegetables on that pizza." Maura called from the other room.

"Alright Maura." Jane wasn't discouraged. She ordered the meat lover's as planned with black olives and pineapples. Technically pineapples aren't a vegetable but they are fruit and that's just as healthy in her opinion.

Besides pizza isn't supposed to be healthy; pizza is for those Friday nights when you are too lazy to cook and all you want to do is watch a movie and relax.

Was it so wrong that Jane wanted to enjoy her night watching movies and eating unhealthy pizza with her girlfriend? She thought not.

Her head shot up when someone knocked at the door.

She paid the delivery boy and placed the hot pizza box on the table. Picking up one of the slices with a napkin as a makeshift plate; she took the biggest bite she take and moaning with the warmth it filled her with. Maura came from behind and lifted up the box, frowning when she found no vegetables.

"Jane where are the veggies I asked for?"

Jane shrugged. Placing her "plate" down she went to the mini fridge for a soda. Maura placed one hand on her hip.

"Honey, I wanted vegetables on my pizza."

"They must've messed up babe." Jane said with her head still in the fridge.

Jane picked up a coke and turned to back to her pizza with a grin, however she also made the mistake of looking at Maura on her way back to the table.

"Jane." Maura's bottom lip quivered and her hazel watered slightly.

The Detective took a drink of her soda and placed it back down. She smiled at Maura. Then with a surprise kiss to Maura's head the taller woman picked up the food and made her way to the couch.

"Not gonna work hun."

* * *

"My name's Naomi by the way." I finally gained enough composure to talk Lucy and not sound like an idiot.

"What a nice name."

"Lucy is a nice name too; I had a mom named Lucy once."

She looked at me questioningly.

"I was in foster homes a lot." I smiled back at her.

We were sitting in the clearing just talking. She sat on the stump, and I was leaning on my arms across from her on the floor. I wondered what she did to get here, she seemed so…nice.

"I'm not."

"Not what?" I titled my head to the side.

"Nice. I know what you're thinking I can see on your face." Her smile seemed more malicious. "Do you know who I am?"

I shook my head.

"I'm the ruler of this place."

My jaw dropped I couldn't believe it.

"I don't believe you. The Devil is supposed to be a guy."

"How would you know? You've never met the Devil?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Well how come you're not red, or have horns or a pointy tail?"

She raised an eyebrow considering what I had told her, then smiled softly.

"My eyes are red."

Good point. I decided I believed her, and dropped the subject.

"Naomi, why did they send you to hell?" She questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders I felt the anger building in my stomach. My whole body tightened and then the black fire once again lit up my arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I looked down not wanting to see Lucy's reaction.

I didn't see her do it; but she appeared on top of me, straddling me with a smile.

"You know you have a lot of anger built up inside that puny body." She used her index finger to flick my nose gently. I glared at her, but she just laughed. The _nerve._

"Don't glare sweetie it doesn't suit your cute little face." Her smile disappeared. "Baby face, you'll get eaten up alive in my forest you're so tiny."

"I think I can handle myself." I said shifting my body weight so she could get off. A pretty, pale hand touched my chest and violently pushed me backwards.

"Is that what you think? Those demons are flowers compared to what I can do to you." Her voice deepened and she was running her nails up and down the sides of my body. I was panicking, but I couldn't find the strength to struggle.

Her hands found their way to my hips. I started to writhe when she squeezed them tightly. I was afraid of her and she could see it. Her crimson eyes ran over my body before she leaned in whispering in my ear.

"I know you're powerful, but you still need protection." She let out a deep chuckle. "But I need your loyalty. I will protect you. In return I need you, all of you."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh poor Naomi how could you resist? On that note the rating will most definitely change later on so be ready for that!


	6. First Impressions

**A/N:** I would just like to say thank you for all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story it makes me giggly.

**A/N 2:** I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

Maura watched Jane's chest heave up and down slowly in her peaceful slumber. She figured Jane had done enough driving for a life time and let Jane relax while she drove them to San Diego. So far their vacation had been loads of fun, and she enjoys spending time with Jane; but Maura missed her work. She knew that crime took no vacation and wondered if Detective Frost and Sergeant Korsak were having trouble with the case load now that she and Jane were gone.

"Thinking?"

Maura jumped slightly startled by Jane's hoarse voice.

"Yes"

Jane smiled at Maura, "I love you Maura."

"I love you Jane."

* * *

Michael burst open the double doors of the Concilium, glaring at the seductress sitting across the long table. She nodded her head towards him and he closed the door with a quiet click. In few a strides he was upon her slamming his fists into the black marble table.

"How could you proposition that poor girl?" He snarled. He felt her power while in purgatory; he knew Nathan did as well it was why the idiot was smiling so smugly. Another powerful addition to God's Army of Angels, it was sickening.

"You were watching us? I thought I sensed you there." Said Lucy nonchalantly "One would think you would be happy, another addition to the Archangels."

"The girl is but a child Lucy."

"Her power surpasses that of a child Michael."

"You are wretched—"

"Remember your place!" She stood, using one beautiful finger to push against Michael's toned chest. "Friend or not, I am still your leader and you will treat me as such. Do you understand me?"

"Yes my queen." He looked down, although he was still riled up.

She put her hand down and leaned against the table, flipping her blond hair seductively. But Michael knew better. Lucy smiled when he turned away.

"Everything I do is for the good of Hell." She said firmly "Besides she refused me."

Michael turned to look at her then, the evil scowl on her face made him want to cower in fear.

"Why?" It slipped out; he should have let it be. After all ignorance is bliss.

"She's _in love._" She said sardonically. "Remind you of someone?"

He looked away, trying to compose himself. At one point he was in love and did all he could to spend one more day with her only to find out she had moved on. He was hurt then; hurt enough to make an alliance with Lucy and become her Second-in-Command.

"Do you plan on pursing her as an Archangel?" He questioned.

"Yes, she's caught my eye. I want her."

* * *

The red sky has gotten even darker, and I'm guessing that it's supposed to be night time because it has also cooled off a considerable amount. I'm tired and freezing, but I know I can't stop. I listened for any strange sounds in the forest, but mostly I thought about things.

I thought about Roxy; I figured I wasn't angry at her anymore it wasn't her fault I was sent to Hell. Well it kind of was, but I was probably going to be sent to Hell anyways so it's not _completely_ her fault.

Then I thought of her. Ruth Chavez; she was smart, charming, popular, and I was absolutely smitten with her. We had a secret relationship all through high school, and we made sure to keep it a secret. In fact during school hours we wouldn't give each other the time of day, or spare each other a second glance. She would always spend lunch with her boyfriend, and I with Roxanne. But then at the end of the day, we would always make sure to spend time together.

Whenever I thought of Ruth I couldn't focus on anything else maybe that's why I didn't hear the giant animal approaching behind me, until I felt it's hot breath on my neck. I turned around slowly, staring into large white canines when I did. I backed away a few steps and took in the entire animal.

It looked like a dog, but bigger than any dog or wolf I've seen; it's fur was pitch black and it's eyes the color of the lava that flowed in the rivers and lakes I saw earlier. It suddenly let out a thunderous howl and more of it's kind began appearing from the forest surrounding me. They each took slow steps toward me; a tar-like substance oozing out of their jaws. They looked hungry. But I wasn't going to be anyone's dinner.

I lit up my hands letting the power course through my veins. It felt good, like a drug, I felt invincible. I looked in the corners of my eyes and tried to figure out how many of the dogs I had to kill so I could get away. Three of them, the first one being the biggest. The odds were definitely not in my favor.

The biggest beast lunged at me and knocked me to the ground. It stood above me growing into my face, I focused all my energy into my hands leading to a dark blast that shot the hound into a nearby tree with a yelp. I turned to the other two expecting them to run away, but they stayed teeth still bared.

This time I lunged, I was quick. Even alive I was the fastest on my team; and now with these extra powers...well they didn't see me coming. One of the dogs received a punch to the snout. It yelped and turned angrily towards me, it snapped towards my legs; teeth sinking deeply into my flesh. With a turn of it's head it floored me. I tried to come up with another blast but every time I would focus enough it bit down harder sending more mind-numbing pain through my body.

The other hound was barking, but didn't dare approach me.

I used my other leg to kick at the stupid mutt, but the thing was relentless.

Suddenly a blur of black released the grip of the dog on my leg. I took a moment to breath out the pain before I turned and saw that my savior was none other than the first mutt I beat. It's teeth were latched onto the smaller dog's neck, holding steady despite the writhing hound beneath it. The dog on the bottom finally relaxed and only then did the big guy release him.

It laid down next to me, using it's big head to nudge my arm over it's neck. It let out a few puffs of air and licked the side of my face. I laughed petting it's surprisingly soft fur.

* * *

Lucy smiled and crossed her legs. She did not expect the creatures to take kindly to a stranger in their forest, they usually never did. She looked up at Michael standing next to her, arms crossed a defiant scowl plastered across his face but his eyes twinkled with amusement. He was so rarely impressed and refused to show it, especially in front of Lucy and her wretched council. The large screen in front of them displayed Naomi laughing with the Hell Hounds before shutting off.

The blonde flipped her hair and uncrossed her legs, then placed her head on top of her hands staring at the council before her.

"Any objections?"

Silence.

"Well then, I believe this meeting is adjourned."

The men walked out quietly leaving Michael and Lucy alone.

"She's impressive." Michael finally said.

Lucy stood up, not acknowledging Michael she walked a few steps to the door.

"Make sure she makes it to my castle Michael."

"I don't think she'll be needing my help." He growled.

She turned to him, an evil smirk on her lips.

"I'll make sure she will."

* * *

**Whellp, we'll be moving forward from here. Sorry for the lack of Jane and Maura but we have got to keep moving people! And where's Roxanne you say? She will appear when the time comes! :)**


	7. See No Evil

**I changed the rating. Of course there's nothing too graphic here but once I get the courage...**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was in dire need of a vacation. How long ago had she and Maura gone to California? One month? Two? It seemed like a distant memory as she stepped onto an especially gruesome crime scene.

When the metallic smell of blood filled her nostrils; she knew it was going to be a long day. She let out a loud sigh.

The crime scene set before her was like no other of course there was the burning of the "witches" a long time ago, but this was definitely a crime done by a Satanic Cult.

The body of woman; most likely in her mid-twenties, was sprawled out on top of a pentagram made of blood. Her throat was slit and her eyes were gauged out and it looked like she was crying blood.

Various satanic symbols were painted on the floor, but what stood out the most was the quote painted on the wall in front of the body.

_Romans 8:16-17__The Spirit himself bears witness with our spirit that we are children of God, and if children, then heirs—heirs of God and fellow heirs with Christ, provided we suffer with him in order that we may also be glorified with him._

The quote signed with a handprint. After full observation of the scene, Jane shuddered. It felt as though there was a sudden draft in the room, it was just so creepy. The clicking of high heels behind her broke her out of her trance. She turned to Maura and let out a breath.

The look on the medical examiner's face showed exactly how disturbed she was by the scene. Frost took one look at the crime scene and had to excuse himself; Korsak patted his back harshly and proceeded into the apartment.

"The kid still can't handle blood." The old man said with a chuckle.

Frost's queasiness seemed to be the bit of comedic relief needed for them to relax and put all their focus on the case. Maura looked at the corpse and thought it strange that there was a large gash in the victim's neck and no blood pool.

She leaned in closer to the body while Jane and Korsak searched the apartment further. The Medical Examiner noticed bruising on the sides of gashes and made sure to look into them when the body was on the autopsy table.

Further down the apartment Jane and Korsak came upon the actual scene of the crime. A large blood splatter and bucket half filled with blood.

The red contrasted harshly against the pure white of the bedroom. They heard a rustling behind a closed door next to were Jane stood. She stiffened.

She signaled to Korsak; he nodded and made his way to the door. He pressed his back against the wall next to the door and began to open the door with one hand and holding a gun with the other.

A deep breath.

A slam.

Nothing?

Jane gave Korsak a confused look. _You heard it too right?_ Korsak nods, he was already on edge perhaps his mind was playing tricks. A sterile bathroom, clean, white, smelling of disinfectant, maybe the killer cleaned it before he left. Out of the corner of her eye she sees something in the mirror turning quickly she is left with the same look of horror that Korsak has.

Bloody 'X' over her eyes perfectly, same with Korsak as if the killer knew they would look into that very mirror in that same way. As if the killer knew that it would be Korsak and Jane to come across this very case and walk into that very bathroom.

A very panicky feeling overcame both of them. Even as the bright light flickered, and a very chilly breeze entered the windowless bathroom, they couldn't look away from their marked reflections.

* * *

"The wound on her neck was done post-mortem, and these bruises here," Maura pointed with her index finger, "are in the shape of hands."

"So she was strangled, then her throat was slit?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded with a smile.

"I want to take you out tonight, Maura." Jane gave the Medical Examiner a charming smile.

"That would be nice, but I'd rather stay in tonight." Maura gave the Detective a seductive smirk, to which Jane nodded.

"See ya later tonight hun."

When Jane arrived at the Bullpen she saw Frost typing away furiously and Korsak eating carrots with a frown. Jane smiled, the scene threw her off but at the moment everything seemed normal. Perfect.

"What'cha got for me Frost?" Jane said, taking her seat in front of the younger detective.

"A match." His smile lit up the room. "Her name is Gina Korban. Twenty years old, but a real nut job, she was taken in for defacing a Synagogue. Also arson, assault, and animal cruelty.

"Jesus, anything else?"

Frost let out a light laugh. Korsak gave Jane a knowing look; they haven't spoken of the incident to anyone else but Maura. It was crazy; whatever happened today was chalked up to coincidence. How many Detectives were the same height as Jane and Korsak?

* * *

Later that night Maura and Jane lay snuggled up against each other on their bed. It was nice to finally have some down time after the long day. Jane leaned into kiss Maura. Maura reveled in the kiss and deepened it letting out soft mewls when Jane started to knead her ass. The kiss became more frantic and Maura rolled on top of Jane, her hazel eyes were already dark and filled with lust.

"I've been looking forward to this all day."

_Maura was dreaming. At least she thought she was, she saw a young girl maybe fifteen on a bed reading. She looked so familiar, but Maura couldn't get a closer look. A man appeared at the edge of the room where the door would be, he looked unhappy. _

_He used a large hand to angrily shut off a fan standing by the door. The girl looked tense, and so familiar. Those green eyes, the mole beneath her eye. _

"_Damn it Naomi! What have I told you about this damn fan?" He shouted at her. He looked at her expecting an answer. "Huh?" _

_Naomi…the same one from before? It couldn't be. Maura tried waking herself up, but failed the scene in front of her escalating. _

"_It's ninety degrees Grant, I'm hot." She answered with spite. _

"_Why are you up so late anyways?" _

"_I'm trying to study, I want to get an education so-" _

"_Hah!" He had a greasy smile on his face, "An education? You think that's gonna do something for ya? Huh? You're trash Naomi like your parents, and no education is gonna change that." He ran a hand through his long brown hair. _

"_But I can teach you a few lessons." He unbuckled his belt and it made a zipping sound as he pulled it off his pants waist. _

_Maura looked in agony as Naomi backed further into the wall like she could escape. He crossed the room and grabbed her hair, pulling her off the bed by it. _

_The belt came upon her and Maura could hear every shriek of agony, she could see every facial expression of pain and fear and…anger. He stopped and wiped his brow. _

"_Lesson one: don't leave the damn fan on." _

_He proceeded this time adding hard kicks to the ribs along with the slapping of the belt. Tears ran down Maura's face, she wanted so badly to stop this, the door was open she could walk in at any second. _

_But her body wouldn't budge. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, but she couldn't bear this any longer. She shut her eyes no longer a witness to evil in front of her._

* * *

_Jane was also dreaming. A large Hispanic man was on top of a crying girl. She knew what was happening, she tried to stop it. She really did but every time she ran towards the scene she ended up in another angle. _

_Never closer, but each angle being worse than the other; each angle revealing more than the last._

_ She couldn't do it anymore, she closed her eyes unable to witness the atrocity. _

If the crash down stairs didn't wake Maura and Jane up, their nightmares sure did. They were both still sweaty, but they passed it off to the activities beforehand. Maura quickly wiped away her tears hoping Jane would believe it be sleep she was wiping away.

Jane reached towards the nightstand and pulled out a gun.

"Stay here. Please." She husked, obviously still tired, but very alert.

Jane walked downstairs, and checked every corner but found nothing. She walked into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. She choked on it after she saw it on the table.

On Maura's expensive table was a pair of eyes, looking directly at her. Next to them a note.

_Missing something?_

* * *

**It's like one in the morning and I'm so tired but I still typed this out for you. Because I love you. Ok that is all. Bye.**


	8. Behind the Eyes

**A/N: Hello I'm soo sorry this is out late, but I just hated the way it came out the first time. I still am not 100% happy with it. I'll try super hard to get another chapter by Saturday but no promises. **

**And Pro-Cloud you totally guessed it LOL Korban does mean sacrifice high five for you!**

* * *

I wonder about the living, perhaps more often then I should. How long has it been since I've passed away? Months? Years? I'm not sure. How could I be when there's no night and day?

I'm mostly distracted here anyway with all the training and whatnot. Getting to the castle was the hardest part; I know Lucy tried her hardest to make it a horrible experience for me. But I did it; I made it to the castle only to be greeted by a pleased looking Michael.

He led me to her chamber which basically was a simple looking bedroom.

I remember looking around the surprisingly plain-looking bedroom. I was looking at a full portrait of the Devil in a loose, black gown when something pushed me against the wall the painting was on. I thrashed wildly when I felt hands running up and my sides.

"Naomi stop that please." The soothing voice told me.

"Ruth?"

"Naomi."

Feeling her breasts against my back I let out a soft moan. She put her hands on my hips, gripping them tightly with her nails. Feeling the heat bubbling inside me, I started grinding against her front. How long since I had seen Ruth let alone let her touch me. I felt her kiss my neck, kissing her way to my jaw.

She chuckled into my ear, a deep sultry chuckle like I had never heard Ruth chuckle before. I stiffened.

"What's wrong?"

Not Ruth.

"Lucy." I growled angrily.

"Bingo."

She released me but kept her close proximity.

"I should have known." My voice was laced with hostility. "Why would you trick me like that? You, you bitch!"

She didn't like that. Grabbing my throat and lifting up to meet her fire red eyes. I clawed at her strong grip.

"Don't you ever call me _that_." She said through gritted teeth.

"What are you going to do?" I choked out, "Kill me?"

"No you're already dead, but you're little girlfriend isn't." She smirked evilly when my eyes widened. She dropped me.

I knelt on one knee, massaging my aching throat and taking long breaths.

"What do you want?"

She blinked at me; then smiled a charming smile. I couldn't help the fluttering of my heart.

"I told you what I want Naomi, I want you."

I nodded, "Fine, only if you promise to leave Ruth alone. That's all I ask."

"We have a deal."

I stood up and stuck my hand out, waiting for her to shake it. She looked towards the hand then looked at me; she raised an eyebrow questioning me.

"Don't we have a deal?" I was getting a bit annoyed.

"Hmmm. Is that what you do? Touch hands?"

"Well shake them." I said confused. She shook her head.

"Not how it happens with me."

"So what? Do I need to sign something?"

She smiled me, but not a regular smile this one had more malice than anything.

"My deals are always…consummated."

That's how it began, after that it was strictly training none of that consummation shit. I felt horrible for who knows how long; I betrayed Ruth, even if it was to save her.

Anyway after training one day, I get called into council meeting, I've been promoted from grunt to demon and am in line for Archangel. I held my smile. This meant I had full access to the living, it meant I could see Ruth.

* * *

_A few of Lucy's councilmen seemed extremely uncomfortable with the fact that Naomi would have more standing than they did. Of course, Naomi had more power in her right arm then all the council members combined it wouldn't make sense if they rejected the notion._

_ But the girl seemed extremely unstable, she seemed to have more power than she knew what do with and if anything were to go wrong Hell could be in grave danger. So they nodded, clapped, and gave their congratulations but in the back of their minds they knew to keep a close eye. _

_Lucy knew the council's fear was nothing to be worried about. Naomi might have power, but there was a reason Lucy became the ruler of Hell. She asked Naomi to stay and dismissed everyone else. The emerald eyed-girl's questioning gazed pierced Lucy with dozens of unasked questions. _

"_Naomi, one more mission and you can become an Archangel." _

"_What do you want me to do?" _

_Lucy nodded and leaned against the table next to Naomi. _

"_A war is brewing Naomi, and I need people."_

* * *

Boston is about two thousand five hundred fifty five miles away from California; Ruth wanted so badly to get away from Bakersfield as she possibly could. I'm not sure it was too much of a coincidence that the first victim Lucy wanted me to get was a devil worshiper in the same city Ruth would be going to school in.

I stalked the woman for two weeks before I went on an attack leaving constant signs that I was there. Throwing stuff on the ground when she was eating dinner, turning the television on and off, and my favorite appearing and disappearing when she least expected it.

One would think she would be afraid of what was happening, but in fact she was bragging at every meeting that a demon had possession of her house. It grated my nerves to no end, and so I appeared at one of their pathetic little trysts at her apartment and finished the job right in front them.

I was so angry I began choking her, and I didn't care. When she fell lifelessly to the ground I turned around and demanded they help me with a ritual. It wasn't a real one but Lucy said be creative and so I was.

I needed the scene to be so horrific it attracted the attention of one Jane Rizzoli and one Maura Isles, and indeed it was. I told them how to set it up even leaving the 'X's on the mirrors just like I wanted it.

When Detective Rizzoli and Sergeant Korsak turned pale looking into the mirror I smirked, barely holding in a laugh that would reveal my presence. I could have but it was not the right time. I thought hard about how I would tell the ladies I was there and figured that since they saw me die, they could see a little about my past.

I knew they couldn't handle it, no one could. Everyone turned a blind eye to my abuse. Everyone except Ruth.

I actually went to see her after I left the little gift for the couple.

* * *

_After a long day of classes and work, all Ruth wanted to do was lie down on her bed and relax. She walked into her crappy apartment and dragged herself to her couch. _

"_The news then bed." She told herself. A political science major should always know what's going on in the world. She could hardly stay awake, no matter how interesting a satanic cult murder is the call of her bed was too much. _

"_New later bed now." _

_Even the simple walk to the bedroom seemed to take a lot of energy. She banged around clumsily grabbing the doorframe in surprise when she saw a woman sitting on the edge of her bed. _

"_I always told you that you worked too much Ruth." The woman let out a nervous laugh and ran a hand through her long wavy hair. Ruth stared in shock. She walked towards the intruder, sticking a hand out to touch her but pulling it back before contact was made. _

"_I'm dreaming. I fell asleep on the couch and now I'm dreaming." _

_Green eyes twinkled. With tears or happiness Ruth couldn't tell. _

"_Do you often dream of me?" _

_Naomi grabbed Ruth's hands and pulled her close. Being smaller than the brown-eyed college student she stood on her tippy toes and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Confused, angry, happy, dazed, Ruth couldn't describe what she was feeling. The tears running from brown eyes said everything Naomi needed to know. _

"_They told me you were dead." Ruth whispered. If she spoke any louder, Naomi would disappear. _

_Naomi said nothing but wiped the tears from her lovers eyes and pulled her into another kiss. _

"_If I told you what happened to me would you believe it?" _

"_Tell me. Tell me everything."_


	9. Speak no Evil Pt1

When Jane said, she needed a vacation she did not mean one like this. She glared at the shitty television hard enough that if it were human it would confess to a false crime just to escape the burning stare. Maura sat on the opposite end of the natty couch with her legs tucked in underneath her. She smiled, watching Jane burn the television with her chocolate eyes.

"If the TV explodes we _really_ won't have anything to do."

Jane's features softened before she turned to pout at her girlfriend. How could this happen to them? Sure, it was scary that a killer got into their home but they have faced killers before. Do they really need the duo hanging out in a crappy motel in a sketchy area? Jane reached in her pocket and took her phone out, checking for messages, emails, anything that would connect her to the outside world. Frost gave Jane his word that he would keep them posted and Frost was a man of his word.

She was about to stare at her phone with the same look she gave the television, but Maura grabbed Jane and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Jane pulled away looking into Maura's hazel eyes turning darker by every breath. Their lips met again, this kiss softer than the first, but no less passionate. Maura used a delicate hand to lay Jane down on the couch. Jane's hands roamed all over Maura's body, not being able to decide where to touch and where to finally settle. Maura broke their kiss and pulled of her gray shirt, folding it quickly before placing it on top of the couch.

Jane sat up trying to steady her shaking hand enough so they can unbutton her dark blue shirt. She stuck on the last button but Maura comes to her rescue, every encounter she has with Maura leaves her as nervous as the first. Sure Jane could play big, bad, top detective in public but she knew damn well she the bottom in this relationship.

Maura ran her finger up and down Jane's toned stomach, eventually reaching Jane's core. She pushed one finger knowing Jane was beyond ready for her. She pumped the finger in and out before pushing another in, using her thumb to circle Jane's clit. Maura felt Jane clench around her fingers. Jane kissed her collar-bone grabbing Maura's butt in the process. She skillfully slipped it off and slipped two fingers into Maura's wetness.

Maura moaned loudly, burying her head in the crook of Jane's neck. Jane began pumping her fingers in and out making sure to match Maura's rhythm. Maura began rocking faster until her body stilled and she called out Jane's name.

* * *

_Maura's floating. She knows she's dreaming and she knows which dream she's going to have; it's been the same one for three days in a row. She's successfully kept it a secret from Jane despite the fact she wakes up trembling with tears in her eyes. The familiar creak of the door, the cries of help from the little girl, the sounds of bare knuckles smacking against soft flesh, and the cracking of small bones. She watches it all happen and she wills her body to scream, to push the man away, to run and find help to do anything. But she doesn't, she stands there, cursed to watch the agony and suffering engraved on Naomi's face. _

_A knock. _

_"Police open up!" _

_That's new. _

_She blinks, and she's opening the door, her mind racing to the officer at the door the atrocities she's had to witness. He was a blond, burly man, his entire presence commanded respect; and Maura was more than willing to give it to him if he was willing to help her. He took of his cap and held it at his side, taking small glances past Maura to see inside. _

_"Ma'am we got a call in about someone screaming. Is everything alright?" _

_She was ready to tell him everything; she opened her mouth to speak. _

_"Everything is fine here officer." She couldn't believe what she had just said. She expected to break out into hives, but none came. _

_"Well your neighbors said they heard screaming." _

_"It was most likely the TV. It's on pretty loud." It came out of her mouth like it was pre-recorded, and she was just the apparatus to play it back. _

_He looked at her suspiciously, "Do you mind if we take a look around?" _

_Please do. _

_"Yes, and unless you have a warrant I believe we're done here officer." She's never spoken to an officer that way. She's never lied before. _

"Maura! Wake up!"

Hazel eyes shot open. Maura saw a very concerned look on Jane's face.

"You were crying."

Maura nodded. "I had a bad dream that's all." Maura touched her face to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No Jane not now."

Jane nodded understandingly. "Well Frost called. They found another body."

* * *

After the first sacrifice, Naomi was given a nice ceremony to corroborate her promotion of Archangel. It was brilliant. All the other archangels in their armor were there lined up along the sides of the hall. They each had an animal at their side, dressed in a matching armor. Lucy sat in her throne, with Michael standing next to her, a hawk perched on his shoulders.

Naomi walked down the hall noticing all the animals. She was breathless, it was all so beautiful. The decorations, the armor, and the way the red sky left shadows through the large windows. When she reached the throne, she knelt not looking up until she saw Lucy's feet in front of her. Lucy reached into the air, and a long, magnificent looking sword materialized in her hand.

"Naomi, you have proved yourself worthy and your loyalty honorable." She lowered her sword and touched one shoulder with it. "Today I bestow upon you the greatest honor: Archangel."

She touched the next shoulder and the sword disappeared.

Lucy motioned for Naomi to stand up, "I grant you the animal: Jaguar. For you are a swift, solitary huntress. Perhaps you are not as big as your brothers and sister, but the force of your power is just as strong."

Lucy looked out into the crowd, many smiling faces, many serious ones, but all of them approving. It was a good thing, she wouldn't want any challenges, and not when it was a time for celebration and joy. Especially with a war brewing.

"Congratulations Naomi, you are now an Archangel."

She turned around and smiled sheepishly at the now cheering crowd. "Let's celebrate!"

The other Archangels headed out the hall and Naomi was following behind but a strong hand stopped her.

"Good job Kid. Didn't think you had it in you." Michael had a rare smile on his face. Naomi punched him playfully in his chest.

"Screw you Michael."

He laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "You did good."

He pushed off her and walked out the hall, leaving Lucy and Naomi alone to talk.

"You know, you're one of the youngest Archangels ever."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well it's not a bad one." A chuckle escaped Lucy's soft lips. She made her way to Naomi, pulling her in for a hug. After she got over the initial shock Naomi hugged back.

"So this animal thing?"

Lucy grabbed Naomi's face and kissed her softly on the forehead. Using her thumb she wiped off the imprint left by the red lipstick. She looked into the emerald eyes, deciding what to do.

"Go celebrate now Naomi, then come to my chambers before bed."

Naomi narrowed her eyes at the Devil.

"Why?"

Lucy smiled, "I'll explain then."

"Why don't you celebrate with us?" Naomi said with an all too adorable pout.

Lucy pinched her cheek, "You're so cute I could just eat you up." She winked and started to walk away.

"Lucy!"

Lucy flicked her blond hair to the side, "And tell Archangels to help you choose a weapon."

Naomi stared as Lucy's hips swayed back and forth. She shook her head and made her way to the celebration. It was loud, many cheered and applauded when she walked in. A few crowded her and shook her from side handing her a cup of beer.

"I'm not allowed to drink." She said shaking her head.

"Why not?" asked Amy a redheaded warrior who very adept at handling a sword.

Sometimes Naomi forgot she was dead. She laughed loudly and shrugged, taking the cup from Amy's hand she took a large gulp.

"I forgot I'm dead."

The crowd laughed, and all sorts of music began to play. Naomi danced and drank, the liquor taking its effect. Michael approached her and pulled her into a quiet corner.

"Have you thought about a weapon?"

She shook her head, "Lucy said you should help me choose."

He narrowed his eyes at her, thinking about what would suit her.

"You were very good with the sword, almost as good as me." He smiled when she laughed, "But everyone has a sword."

"So then I'll get one?" The music was so loud she had to shout. Michael leaned in towards her.

"What?" He shouted.

She leaned up towards him, both taking in each other's smell, "I said, will I get a sword?"

"If you wish, but I think you'd be more suited with the bow and arrow."

"What?"

Michael laughed, "Let's go somewhere more quiet."

Before she could reply he took her hand and led her away to a small room.

"I said you'd be better with the bow and arrow. You're small, nimble, and very quick. You're speed is on par with Lucy's if I do say so."

She blushed at his compliments.

"Alright, if that's what you think. But maybe I should have like a sword or something just in case."

"Of course." He nodded his head in agreement. It's been a long time since Michael has been intimate with anyone. He's been so busy, with training the girl that he didn't have the time to go to the living and relieve himself.

He looked at Naomi, who was looking into her cup blushing. He wondered if she was feeling the same way. She looked up at him and smiled, his heart fluttered. She was so beautiful, she looked older now even though no one ages once death claims them. But her features seemed more refined, like that of a woman and not a naïve young girl. Perhaps it was the training that helped tone her muscles, or maybe it was the alcohol, whatever it was Michael found the courage to lean in and kiss Naomi.

She was surprised at first but closed her eyes once she relaxed. Images of Ruth flashed before her eyes, some of Lucy, and suddenly she felt guilty about the pair of lips meshing against hers. She pushed him away, ignoring the disappointed look on his face. She walked out of the room quickly, ignoring Michael calling her name.

She knew where she was headed now. She was warm and throbbing. It wasn't uncommon for the demons and archangels to do stuff together, but her heart belonged to Ruth.

However, Ruth wasn't around.

When Naomi explained the situation between her and Lucy, Ruth accepted that from time to time things would was so lost in thought she almost walked past Lucy's door. Letting out a sigh she lifted her knuckles to knock but was interrupted by a very angry-looking Lucy.

"Hi."

Lucy's gaze didn't soften, her crimson eyes burned through Naomi like fire.

"Come in." She said in a cold tone. Naomi got burned twice, once by fire and the other by frostbite.

The Latina sat at the edge of the bed waiting for Lucy to say anything.

"Are you stupid?"

Naomi looked up angrily, "No!"

"Then why don't you understand that you're mine?" Lucy growled through gritted teeth. "Why did you kiss Michael."

Naomi shrugged, "He makes me feel good."

Lucy scowled; grabbing Naomi's shoulders as she pushed her down onto the bed.

_"I _should make you feel good."

The dark haired girl squirmed under Lucy, but the Devil was relentless. Lucy held Naomi down, pressing her warm body against Naomi's slender one, and in all honesty Naomi didn't mind it one bit. She stopped squirming enough to look into Lucy's eyes. The fire surged through her and before she knew her lips were on Lucy's. Lucy released Naomi's arms roughly groping Naomi's ass moaning at how wonderful it felt in her hands.

"Fuck"

The blond woman started unbuttoning Naomi's pants while kissing her not even releasing when Naomi lifted her hips to let Lucy slide the pants off. Her soft lips were better than almost anything she's experienced. Lucy stood up so she could quickly take off her gown. Naomi sat up to admire Lucy's flawless body. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes roamed from Lucy's long legs up to her beautiful smirking face.

Lucy got on her knees and began kissing at Naomi's neck making a trail on her way down, stopping at her hips. She placed her hands on Naomi's waist and planted a soft kiss on Naomi's right hip, smiling when she head Naomi's breath hitch. She gripped the waist painfully tight and kissed the left hip leaving her lips there.

Naomi wasn't confused when Lucy gripped her hips tightly, she knew how Lucy loved rough sex, but the kiss on her hip was something different. She was about to ask what was wrong until she felt a burning sensation right where Lucy was kissing. She grabbed the sheets until her knuckles turned white.

"Lucy! That hurts!" Tears filled her eyes, the pain was like a dozen needles stabbing her simultaneously. But Lucy only gripped tighter.

"Lucy stop! Please! I'm sorry!"

Lucy only pulled away when she felt a tear drop land on the top of her head. She looked up and saw the look of fear and pain on Naomi's face. She thought she would be happy with Naomi learning her place, but instead she felt...guilty. Naomi wiped at her green eyes, not daring to look at Lucy. Her entire body was trembling and not in the way she thought it would be.

Lucy leaned in to kiss her and frowned when Naomi turned away. The ruler of Hell had no idea as to why she felt so upset over Naomi's tears, after all it wasn't the first time she's inflicted pain unto someone. Perhaps it was her age? No Lucy felt no guilt when she tortured the Columbine murderers, and they were about Naomi's age. She hardened her face again.

"Stand up Naomi; go look in the mirror."

Naomi did as she was told looking down the entire way. When she got to the mirror she willed herself to look into it. Her reflection surprised her; she looked good, but it was different. Her eyes were no longer a dark green, instead a freshly spilt blood-red like Lucy's. On her left hip where Lucy had kissed her there was a tattoo of sorts of Lucy's red lips. She spread out her black wings and wow she couldn't believe how cool she looked.

Lucy appeared from behind her. She chuckled while Naomi continued to check herself out.

"Do you see it now? You're mine, you are a part of me. That was the deal Naomi, your heart can go out to Ruth, but your body will always be mine. That kiss is a branding, to remind you of whom you really belong."

"I'm not an animal Lucy."

"I disagree, after all the spirit of the Jaguar resides in you."

"You never explained to me."

"It's simple really, you just harness the power. Michael will explain it more tomorrow when you go to training." Lucy spoke nonchalantly as if she didn't just make Naomi cry tears of pain minutes earlier.

Naomi nodded, "Can I go?"

"Sure, oh Naomi tell Michael he is to see me after training."

Naomi didn't have the energy to argue. She nodded, putting on her clothes quickly before she walked to her room.

* * *

**My first time writing smut. Sorry if it's horrible I just felt so awks doing it. Lol don't to forget to review. **


End file.
